The Hearts Inside Him 3
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Xion, Roxas, Vanitas and Ventus all watch Sora from within his heart. Sora is still in a girls body though, and finds himself wanting a nice relaxing bath after a hard days work of gallivanting through worlds. How do the Hearts inside him all react to that? PWP explicit


Sora sighed tiredly after a long hard day of roaming through many worlds and going on endless missions. He still had yet to transform back into a boy, but it had only been a few days since the hex or curse was put on him. Yen Sid had assured him it would wear off on its own, when the time was right. What ever that meant.

He ran a hand through his greasy hair as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom and prepared himself to take a nice long bath after his strenuous day. He could practically imagine how nice the warm water would feel on his tired muscles, and once he was inside the bathroom, he began to strip his shirt off and turned on the faucet of the large jacuzzi style bathtub. Turning the temperature to just the right degree, he checked it with his hand and smiled before moving to remove his pants.

Sora noticed himself in the mirror then, and his eyes moved down to look at the small breasts that were on his chest, and bit his lip as he brought a hand up to one. He rubbed it for a moment before pinching the nipple softly. He breathed out a small sigh before letting the hand drop.

The hearts inside him though all watched with baited breath as their own hearts began to shiver with anticipation for Sora.

Xion had since left her clothing behind, already in the mood as soon as she saw Sora was going to take a bath. A bath could only mean more exploration, and Xion felt her own sex start to grow wet at the thought. The tub was her favorite place for Sora to play in as he usually spent multiple hours just relaxing in the warm water, enjoying the sensations and letting himself go. She reached up and touched her own breast silently as she mimicked Sora's movement, before reaching her other hand to scoop up the other one. She pinched them and pulled them for a while as she thought about her self and Sora playing together in the bath.

Ventus watched as Sora and Xion both rubbed their breast and felt his face heat up. They both looked so cute, and he had not really payed much attention to Xion before, but in this moment she was all he could think about. Her body was an exact copy of Sora's, or rather, Sora looked just like Xion right now, and Ventus could only shutter as he looked at Xion become so flustered by Sora. He felt his own member start to throb in his pants. They were both so cute... He started to imagine both of them getting ready for the bath and bit his lip, anxious for Sora to get inside the tub.

Roxas relaxed back as he sat and watched Sora undress and rub himself. He was excited to see Sora touch himself again, now that he was still in a girls body, and had since finished the missions for the time being. Roxas admitted that he was now addicted to watching Sora, no longer feeling embarrassed by wanting his Other. On the contrary, It only made him feel closer to him. He wanted to be with Sora, and merge with him in a way No one else had yet. Sora was still a virgin after all, but if other people had seen the things the hearts had seen him do, they wouldn't have thought he was one. Roxas took off his own shirt after Sora did and imagined himself pressing their chests together and kissing. Sora's small breasts would press against his hard chest and he closed his eyes picturing the softness.

Vanitas watched Sora with a smirk, knowing how well this was all going to turn out. The bath was in fact a jacuzzi style tub equipped with water jets, and Vanitas could only close his eyes as he knew Sora would most definitely be using one. Sora liked to use them on himself when he was a boy too, letting the rushing water stimulate the flesh of his hard member, but Vanitas couldn't wait to see how Sora would react to feeling of the jets pulsating on his tiny clit. Vanitas felt his heart start to beat faster as he though about it, his cock throbbing in his pants. But he did not touch himself. He liked to wait, and just watched silently with an ever growing smirk.

Sora let the bath water rise in the tub and continued to check himself out in the mirror. He did admit he thought he looked pretty cute, and liked the curves of his body. He would probably date himself if he had met this form of himself in real life, and then he thought about that for a second with a blush. That might be appetizing, who hasn't thought about having sex with a clone before? It's like the ultimate sex toy, because it's yourself. Sora blessed his bisexual nature as he thought about both his genitalia, and then let his thoughts wonder as he started to also think about other people too.

Now that he was a girl, he could start to imagine some more provocative fantasies, and started to imagine his closest friends and long time crushes, Kairi and Riku with him as he was now, knowing he liked both of them equally and wondered how they would react to his new changes. He had not seen Riku or Kairi since his accident, as they were on missions of their own. He briefly wondered if they would be interested in sharing, and possibly even a three way relationship, but he never brought up his desires, knowing them to be naughty and considered taboo. Three people in a relationship wasn't considered normal and two boys together was only just now starting to become more accepted. Lord knows what Kairi and Riku would say to him if he even dared to ask. That would just be embarrassing.

The tub slowly started to fill and once the water had reached the half way mark, Sora then moved to stand in the water and purred at the hot warmth around his legs. He hissed as the heat touched his skin as he sat down and let his legs stretch out as the water continued to run and cover his body. Sora ran his hands in the water, and brought some up over his chest and watched as his nipples became hard from the cool air after being doused in warmth. His skin had prickled with goosebumps and he continued to wash over his chest for a moment.

Sora sunk down deeper in the tub with his knees up in the air, letting his hair get submerged and wet and let the water cover over top of his skin. His breast poked up out of the water a little and he bit his lips and reached up to pinch them again. He breathed a sigh and squeezed his legs together as he felt himself start to become aroused by his manipulations. Sora spread his legs then and felt the water run over his private places as it was exposed to the open water, and sighed at the warmth on his skin. Sora reached a hand down and lightly touched the folds of his sex with closed his eyes and his lips pursed together as he let himself explore freely.

Xion positively drooled the sight of Sora, splayed open in the bath with his hand down on his sex. The water made his skin glisten and she found herself wanting to lick it. She let her eyes fall on Sora's fingers touching his folds and watched as he spread them open. She licked her lips and new she wanted to lick there too. Sora's sweet opening peaking out though his fingers as he lightly touched and spread himself, just simply exploring his new sex and enjoying the sensations as the tub continued to fill with water. Xion reached her own hands down to herself and started to copy Sora's movements, wanting to feel just what he was experiencing in that moment, and imagined it was her own hand doing those things to Sora instead.

Ventus sunk his hand in his pants as he watched as Sora sunk into the warm water. Sora looked so good as the water washed over his form, and a Ventus moaned when Sora started to touch his chest and his pretty pink vagina. Ventus briefly wondered what it would be like to have one of his own, and began to imagine what that would be like. Would he be soft and curvy too? Cute like Xion and Sora were? The thought brought arousal to him as he started to rub his own sex, thinking about cute girls and their cute panties and cute outfits. He knew he was a boy deep down, but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine right? Ventus moaned again as he thought about pretty lacy panties around Sora's and Xion's hips, and wondered what Vanitas and Roxas would look like with them on too, their thick cocks straining the thin fabric...Ventus moaned loudly at that mental image and bit his lip as he fisted himself more tightly. Boys in girls panties was almost an even better thought. Maybe he could do that?

Roxas sighed quietly as Sora spread his legs open. That was a sight he wanted to remember forever, and he unbuttoned his pants swiftly, his cock popping out from its confines. He grasped it in his hand and started to stroke it slowly as Sora began to finger himself softly. Roxas wanted to get in there and take Sora, right here and now, and claim Sora's virginity as his own. Wanted Sora to cry out and moan for only Roxas. Sora was His after all, his other, his somebody, and it was only fair that Roxas got to have him. Roxas pumped himself slowly as he continued to think about deflowering his other half and sighed when Sora let out a quiet mewl from the back of his throat. He would make Sora make all sorts of noises and make Sora flush with ecstasy.

Roxas wanted Sora as a boy too, but him being a girl made things a hell of a lot easier, and more arousing for him. Roxas admitted while he did enjoy both, his preference leaned towards women more than men, and that was fine. It was okay to like one more than the other and still be considered bisexual. He let the thought leave though him though as Sora began to dip his fingers inside his pink warmth of his folds. The sight made Roxas positively breathless as he watched.

Vanitas watched on as everyone started to succumb to their arousals and just smirked in satisfaction. He had yet to touch himself, liking the agony of waiting and watching. Vanitas wanted to remember everything they did and said so he could think about it later when he was alone. He often thought about all 5 of the hearts at once playing together and enjoying their pleasure with one another. Group activities always made the night more fun, and adventurous. Vanitas smirked wider as he thought about all the things he could show his little playmates and shifted in his seat as he watched Sora finger open his lovely pink pussy.

Vanitas wanted all of them to touch Sora all at once then, and overwhelm him with four pairs of hands and bind him to a bed so he couldn't escape from their endless manipulations. Sora would become wild with pleasure and tears might well up in his eyes as the other four hearts would never cease their endless torture as they would bring Sora over the edge time and time again. Hours on end. Make Sora cum on their fingers and hands as they worked inside of him and drove him crazy. Over stimulate his body with their never ending touches and caresses. The thought had Vanitas' eyes rolling back in his head in sheer pleasure at the thought of Sora being the other hearts' personal play thing. Tied up and trapped for them to touch and use over and over again. Vanitas bit his lip and felt blood well up on the wound he created and he licked his lips deviously, tasting the liquid on his tongue.

Sora sighed brokenly as he started to finger himself open, his small finger sliding into his wet opening and rubbed it against the walls inside. He spread his legs wider and then reached his other hand down to lightly touch his clit with a moan. He rubbed it around a few times and bit his lip as he arched into his own hand, before he removed his hands completely and sat up to continue to wash his body. He liked feeling aroused and felt his want throb between his legs as his hands ran over his body. Sora then looked over to the side of the tub, where the controls for the jacuzzi jets were located, and felt himself grow more excited. He hadn't thought about using the jets on himself now that he was in this new body before but now that he remembered that they existed, he could only imagine what it would feel like on his sensitive skin.

Sora reached over and turned the jets on, the first setting automatically at the lowest pressure, and sighed as the rushing water started to circulate through the tub. He reached a hand down again and rubbed himself in anticipation, and then turned his body to get closer to the tubs edge. There were four jets in the tub, with two on each side towards the ends of the tub. Sora frowned when he couldn't quite line himself up with the direct flow of the water, and sighed in disappointment. He thought about it for a moment, before lifting a leg up and throwing it over the edge of the tub and he pushed himself closer to the porcelain.

This was better, but he would need to hold himself against the tubs edge for this to work. The angle just a little to low for him to recline back, and still feel the spray. Sora moaned as the water touched his private place finally and bit his lips at the sensations. He moved himself to be directly in the line of the spray and moaned when the pulsating water touched his clitoris directly and ran over his open folds. Sora held onto the edge of the tub with a vice like grip then and moaned low as he lightly rocked his body to the sensations. The jet was only on the first setting, so it was only a light pulse on his sex, but it still felt marvelous. He could only imagine what the highest setting would feel like.

Xion panted as she started to rub herself faster. Sora looked positively divine scrunched up against the side of tub with his leg stretched out over the edge blissfully. His face looked breathtaking as Sora let his pleasure wash over him. He continued to moan softly at the pleasure he was experiencing and Xion bit her lips at the sight of him. She laid back and spread her legs wider and she sunk her fingers into her wet and dripping pussy, now fully turned on and aching from watching Sora. She wanted to stick her own fingers in Sora as he stimulated his clit with the water, and felt herself grow more obscenely wet as she thought about it. She wanted Sora to experience overwhelming pleasure and she hastily fingered herself deeper thinking about Sora's moans and cries.

Ventus sighed breathlessly as Sora slid himself in front of the jet. It was so erotic to watch Sora let himself go to his pleasure. After all, Sora assumed he was totally alone, but what he didn't know was four other people were currently also enjoying his exploration. Watching him with wide eyes and quite gasps. Ventus fisted himself tighter as he thought about Sora more, and rubbed the precum that dropped from his tip around himself. Would Sora continue to show him his body if he knew Ventus was watching? The thought spurred Ven on more. Wanting Sora to put on a personal show just for him. Would Sora moan his name? Ven just sighed and thrusted up into his waiting hand, thinking about cute lacy panties, and Sora pulling the fabric to the side for Ventus to look and touch.

Roxas groaned at the sight of Sora pressing his pussy right up to the pulsing water jet. Roxas hasn't even thought about doing that, and now that he saw it , he knew he was hooked. Sora looked positively blitzed out of his mind by the sensations, as he didn't have any sort of toys that could vibrate or pulse on his clitoris. This was a whole new sensation for him, and it drove Roxas absolutely wild to think about. He wanted to bury himself in Sora's quivering whole as he stimulated his clit and moaned at what it would feel like around his cock. The warmth and slick of Sora and the vibrations from the stimulation would send him in a spiral. Sora was soooo good.

Vanitas grinned as Sora pushed himself to a jet. The time had come and now Vanitas could finally enjoy all the delicious sights and sounds. He made sure to look long and hard at every feature of Sora as Sora felt pleasure wash over him. Sora kept licking and biting his lips as he tried to press himself closer to the pleasure source, and his leg stretched out beautifully. Vanitas wanted to grab hold of that leg and pound into Sora's tight little pink pussy right then and there but he just continued to watch and not touch himself. The sights absolutely mesmerizing. Vanitas wished he could tape this. Play it on replay. He sighed then and swallowed as his eyes continued to dart over Sora's body.

Sora whined low and breathlessly as the pulsating water felt amazing on his clit. Way more pleasurable then just his hands. He scooted closer and tried to chase the sensation, before reaching to the dial for the jacuzzi jets and turned the pressure to the middle setting. The water started to come out faster now and harder as the pressure grew and Sora whined deliciously and bit his lips at the intense pleasure. His clit being abused was so insatiable that he immediately turned the dial to the third and highest setting, and then cried out at the sudden intense pounding of pressure on his sensitive nerves. Sora backed away at first, not fully prepared for the intense pleasure so suddenly as he had thought, before slowly bringing himself back up to the spray and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent moan at the sensations. It was good. It was heaven and he held onto the edge of the tub tightly as he started to chase his orgasm.

"Yes, Yes... oooooh." Sora moaned and shut his eyes as he arched into the spray. It was so white hot all at once and he chased the feeling, and threw his head back as he started to pant for breath. His tongue coming out of his lips as he moaned and felt his saliva start to collect as he let the water continue to pulsate and pound deliciously on his clitoris.

Ventus threw his head back as well and fisted him self faster. Sora was so good and sounded so delightful. Ventus wondered just how those jets must have felt on Sora's skin to make him react like this so quickly. He looked positively blitzed and his face was twisted in pleasure as he cried and whined for more. He groaned and shuttered, wanting more himself. He looked up bleary eyed, and turned to Xion, before asking her if she would like to come together. They had never joined before but the both looked like they could use another helping hand, and Xion nodded eagerly before removing her fingers from herself and moving to Ventus' side.

Xion immediately spread herself and sat down on Ventus' cock in a rush not even waiting for him to be ready. Ventus choked and grabbed her hips roughly then as she started to bounce on his lap, riding his hard cock and she moaned loudly at the feeling of Ventus stretching her open. She opened her eyes and saw Roxas watching them with a lustful gaze and she felt herself grow more wet at the thought of Roxas watching her now. Maybe Sora would watch her too? She cried out as she suddenly wanted all the boys to watch her, as she would be a dirty girl and fuck her self open for them, just like Sora was doing for them now. Could she be their personal play thing too? The thought excited her as she rocked on Ventus roughly.

Roxas has watched Xion practically jump onto Ventus with delight and he moaned seeing them have sex. It was basically like watching himself and Xion, and he moaned when he thought about how her pink pussy would feel around his cock. He started thinking about Sora then, in the same position as Xion and Ven were and he moaned again and started to jerk himself faster. He looked back to Sora and groaned watching Sora cry and whine as the water jets continued their assault on his clitoris. God it was so hot. Everything was so hot.

Vanitas chuckled deviously when Xion and Ven has started to fuck. That was pretty hot, he thought to himself as he watched Ven thrust up into her. Ven was so cute when he was worked up. Vanitas watched them for awhile before turning back to Sora and licked his lips at all the many sights his eyes were witnessing. He finally reached down to touch himself lightly as Sora started to beg, and grinned in satisfaction as he imagined Sora pleading just to him. Begging Vanitas to let him cum. Vanitas bit his lip again and smirked, thinking he would let Sora cum alright, nice and good when he was pushed beyond his limits. How far could Sora go? Vanitas started to touch his rock hard cock rougher and imagined Sora's tight holes around it.

Sora cried out again in pleasure as the water continually pulsated on his clit, making him see stars. He gripped the edge of the tub tighter, and pressed himself closer as he felt himself coming closer to the precipice of his pleasure.

"Yes, please... Mmmmm. Pleaaassse... it feels so good." Sora panted and whined as he rocked on the jet. He didn't think he would last much longer, the divine sensations driving him wild with want. He closed his eyes and angled himself a little lower and the sudden new pleasure on his nerves was blinding. His eyes opened and they rolled into his head as his tongue dropped out of his open mouth. It was so good, so much, so white hot, directly on his center. His legs and arms shook and he moaned sharply, almost feminine like in his ecstasy. His tongue stretched out as his eyes crossed in pleasure and Sora suddenly wanted something in his mouth and deep inside both of his holes.

"Oh yess! Yess..Oh!! Right... there!" Sora shook violently as his orgasm hit and his heart pounded in his ears. He panted and moaned as he came and let the water wash away all evidence. He kept his clit pressed to the spray and let the stimulation grow and shook in pleasure, before he could not handle anymore and pushed himself away with a whine. He panted for breath as his chest heaved and he relaxed back into the water as he calmed down. That was incredible. So good.

Ventus hissed as Sora let himself go and pulled out of Xion before he could accidentally cum inside her and she whined at the loss.

"No wait!" She pleaded, "It doesn't matter here, I couldn't possibly become pregnant, this place isn't even real! Please Ven..." she whined and Ventus looked at her with both want and worry. Would that be okay? Could he cum inside her and she wouldn't become pregnant? He wasn't even sure if he wanted to take the chance.

Vanitas then huffed from his side of the room. "I'll give you what you want Xion," and he made a come hither motion with his finger to her.

Xion's eyes widened, having never imagined Vanitas would be interested in her. They barley even knew each other but that didn't stop Xion from imagining him before. He was like a darker, sexier Sora, and she knew he would do even dirtier things to her then the other hearts could even imagine. She looked at Ven one last time before rushing over to Vanitas, who just smirked like he won a prize. He moved his pants out of the way and Xion gladly suck down on his rock hard length, and they both moaned at the sensation.

Roxas watched them now and his eyes bugged out of his head. He never thought Vanitas and Xion would join and the thought sent his mind spinning. He was brought back to from thoughts though by a new hand on his member and he blinked and realized it was Ventus who was touching him softly.

"Wanna try with me Rox?" Ven said with a smile as he continued to stroke him softly, and Roxas bit his lip before nodding. First time for everything right ? And it was like he was gunna have sex with himself, and it was slightly erotic to think about how similar they looked.

"Alright, but I call top." Roxas said. Even though his preference leaned toward women, it didn't mean he didn't like men too. He'd do good for Ven though as he knew the boy wanted to have a good time too.

Ventus nodded in agreement and then Roxas leaned over to kiss him. He kissed back and moaned when he felt Roxas' hands move to his waist.

Sora sighed quietly as he felt the water of the tub get colder and sat up. He let the jets pulse water over his skin for a moment before he felt himself slowly grow aroused again and Sora bit his lip deviously at that. How many times could he cum in one session? He was inclined to try to find out, and moved to press his aching pussy to the harsh spray once again and moaned when it teased his sensitive clit. God, he could get used to this. Hopefully he stayed a girl for quite awhile as he wanted to see just how good it could be for himself now.

Vanitas thrusted up into Xion as he watched Sora start to go again and moaned as he started to suck of Xion's small breasts. He teethed her nipple and she gasped in pleasure and rocked on his cock harder.

"Van...Vanitas!" She cried in ecstasy and Vanitas growled at her moans, before flipping her backwards to the floor. She laid back in pleasure as Vanitas started to pound into her pink and glistening pussy and she threw he head back at the sensations. Vanitas was rough and hot. Chiseled and cut. Things Sora was not. And it turned her on immensely. Vanitas continued to abuse her hole and leaned down to bite at her throat.

"You want me to cum inside you? You dirty little slut," Vanitas whispered into her ear so none of the other hearts could hear and Xion moaned and cried out loudly. She nodded her head and wanted that yes. She was dirty and she knew it. But She would not feel ashamed for enjoying sex. Being called a slut only turned her on more.

"Yes please, I'm your slut Vanitas.. please use me... fill me up... oh!!" She cried and suddenly Vanitas was fucking into her harder than ever before. His hips hit her skin as he pounded into her. She was his slut, as all the hearts were his toys. They just didn't know it yet, but he was glad Xion knew her place. He would treat her to his warm cum, just like she wanted. The thought drove him wild. He brought his eyes up to Sora once again and moaned at the sight, thrusting into Xion deeply.

Ven had taken his pants off and leaned up on his hands and knees in front of Roxas and panted as he thought about being used like Xion was. She looked like she was having such fun, and Sora was having an absolute blast, and Ven wanted to feel what they were feeling. He arched his back and leaned his chest down to the floor as Roxas started to feel him up from behind. He felt his face flush as he thought about Roxas fucking his non existent pussy. A boy pussy? Was that even a thing? Ven whined as he thought about it as Roxas started to line himself up and pushed in with a groan.

Roxas sighed as he started to sink into Ventus, the tight heat pulling him in. It was good, and he rubbed Ventus' back affectionately as Ven took him inside. Ven has such a cute little ass, and a cute little hole, Roxas bit his lip as he watched his cock thrust in and out of it. He looked back up to Sora and moaned when it looked like Sora was going to cum again, and Roxas swore under his breath at the sight. Sora was going to just abuse his sex all night, wasn't he?

Sora moaned when the sensations of the water jets on his clit became white hot again. His eyes rolled and he whined in ecstasy. Sora let his mouth drop open and started to suck on his own fingers, and pushed them deeper down into his mouth. He moaned around them and sucked them hard, imagining a thick cock instead. He had never done it before but he knew he wanted to try, that and also taste a girl too, and he imagined Riku and Kairi again and that thought sent him over the edge. He cried out from around his fingers before removing them and griping the edge of the tub. He curled in as he road out his sweet orgasm and continued to let the water abuse his flesh. It was almost sinful how good it was.

Vanitas fucked Xion hard as he watched Sora cum. God it looked so good, Xion looked good, everything was explosively good. He felt Xion seize up and she cried out in ecstasy as she came around his cock and he ducked his head down into her neck at the feeling of her clamping around him. Vanitas fucked her deep and Xion continued to cry out and he let himself go inside her, like she wanted. His little cum slut. What a dirty girl. Would Sora take his cum like she did?

Roxas thrusted into Ven faster and moaned at his tightness. It was vice like on his cock and he felt positively divine inside. Ven's muscles were smooth and supple as Roxas fucked him good. He clutched his hips tighter and almost growled when Sora orgasmed again on the water jets.

Ven whined and pushed back into Roxas, feeling that white hot glow inside of him as Roxas fucked him deep. He shook his head at all the sensations and watched as Vanitas continued to fuck Xion into oblivion. He watched as Vanitas came inside her and he whined, it was so scary to think Xion could possibly become pregnant but also slightly arousing too. If they all had her, who's baby would it be? Ven let his eyes slide closed and let himself cum at the thought as Roxas abused his prostate.

Roxas choked as Ven tightened around his cock and thrusted into him wildly. Good god it was so white hot, so great, too much. Roxas panted as he watched Sora start to line himself up with the water jets yet again and swore under his breath as he came deep inside of Ven with a groan.

The hearts all panted as they watched Sora continue to explore his sexual side and knew that the night was only just beginning at the way Sora was going at it. They continued to watch with baited breath though as they recovered, because after all, Sora was positively divine to watch.


End file.
